xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
New Monk on the Block
New Monk on the Block is the first episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It first aired on August 26, 2013 as part of a special 90 minute early preview. __TOC__ Overview Omi takes newcomer Ping Pong on as his protégé, but eventually grows jealous of Ping Pong when he becomes everyone’s favorite. This causes a rift between the Monks, further complicated by the arrival of a beautiful new candidate. Plot The episode begins a year after the previous series, Master Fung re-introducing all the monks and their respective elements while they are training. Master Fung approaches them and informs them that they must choose an apprentice, now that they are Shoku Warriors. The decision has to be unanimous, and Omi begins drilling the candidates. He invents a numbering system so that they won't have to remember all of their names. In the training field, a candidate who calls himself Ping Pong is running around, searching for the bathroom. After he finds the bathroom, he introduces himself to the Shoku Warriors, and Omi takes an immediate liking to him. Inside, Master Fung tells the candidates the story of the Shen Gong Wu, and the battle between Dashi and Wuya. Dashi won the battle and trapped Wuya in a spring (thought Dojo told about Wuya was trapped by the puzzle box after the final fight). Ping Pong is extremely fascinated with the story. Dojo gets a rash that gets on the projector, and scares all the monks away except Ping Pong. Ping Pong wants to know all of Omi's stories against evil. In Jack Spicer's lair, Jack is yelling at his bots as to why he hasn't taken over the world yet. A gift arrives from his "frenemy" comes for him. He opens a puzzle box and pulls out a spring, which Wuya escapes from. Wuya informs him that the Bubble Brains Wu is about to reveal itself, and that Wu will allow her to shift from ghost to human and back again. At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks see something wrong with the scroll. Master Fung doesn't know what it is, but believes a great evil is afoot. Chase Young, in his lair, prepares to let the Heylin empire rise. Master Fung thinks that a Wu has been revealed, but it's a false alarm. Master Fung tells them to be on high alert and dismisses them. Omi is continuing testing the candidates, and continues to dismiss many of the candidates, except for Ping Pong. Omi decides to apprentice Ping Pong, and call him his gecko. Dojo arrives to tell them that the Bubble Brains has activated. The monks fly away, and Ping Pong is allowed to go with them. On the way to the Wu, the monks see a girl fighting against Pond Suckers. The monks decide to help her out and defeat the pond suckers for her. The girl introduces herself as Willow, a girl who was trying to become the new Xiaolin Apprentice. The guys all like Willow, and allow her to come along. The monks all arrive at the Wu, alongside Jack Spicer. The monks fight against Jack's Jackbots, and easily defeat them. Jack and Ping Pong fight while the other monks are busy, and both touch the Bubble Brains at the same time. Omi is jealous that he didn't get to be in the showdown, and that Ping Pong is using his Wu. Jack wagers his Monkey Spear. After Ping wins the showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay are all praising Ping Pong, making Omi jealous. Back at the temple, the other monks are ready to name Ping Pong the new apprentice, but Omi claims to be undecided, wanting to give Willow a chance. Omi issues a final competition between Willow and Ping Pong, and the winner will be the new apprentice. The episode ends with Willow at Chase's lair, showing that Willow is a double agent working for Chase, and her true Heylin form is Shadow. Revealed Shen Gong Wu When activated, this Shen Gong Wu allowed people to transform from a trans-metamorphosis conscience into physical state. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Snowball Flinging Jack and Ping Pong both touch the Bubble Brains at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack wagers his Monkey Spear, given by Wuya, against Ping Pong's Orb of Torpedo, given by the monks. The game is snowball flinging, and the first to get the Wu wins. When the showdown starts, a mountain rise from the snow covered ground, and the Bubble Brains is on top of it. Jack and Ping Pong run up the trail on the side of the mountain. Ping Pong gets in the lead, but a snow shoots out of a nearby mountain and sends him flying while Jack gets in the lead. Ping Pong uses the Orb of Torpedo to shoot himself upwards and makes a shortcut to the top of the mountain. When Jack sees this, he uses the Monkey Spear to climb up as well. Jack catches up to Ping Pong and knocks him away. Ping Pong knocks him away with the Orb of Torpedo, but Jack climbs back up and knocks him down the mountain. As Jack is about to grab the Bubble Brains, Ping Pong throws a snowball upwards. It goes above Jack, but rolls downhill toward Jack, getting bigger and bigger. The snowball knocks Jack off the mountain and sending the Bubble Brains down toward Ping Pong. Ping Pong catches it, winning the showdown for the monks. Voice Cast Errors *When toweling off after fighting his shadow, Ping Pong is shown to have a blue and white robe, however this is corrected when he speaks to Omi shortly after. References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes